


Promises, Promises

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien had always had a flair for the dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

“Marinette, you must promise me something.” 

“Of course.” Marinette murmured, not looking up from her sketchbook. “Anything.” 

Adrien’s hand took hers. “If I freeze to death, promise to tell my fans I love them.” 

Marinette snorted. “Considering you’re going to the kitchen for more popcorn, that would be quite a feat,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “But I’ll try to remember, on the off chance.” 


End file.
